Mistress Of Mine
by HardTwiFan
Summary: Bella swan is known as the bachelorette of New York. Edward is the man of every woman's dream. After a terrible accident, his playboy leaves but he still beds women often. What happens when a gorgeous brunette suddenly is found in his car on a cold night, shivering for all the right reasons? One thing is sure: This gorgeous brunette is his mistress N she's not leaving. All Human.
1. Chapter 1 (MOM)

**"Mistress Of Mine"**

 **Hey guys! So you've probably read the summary, but due to limited words, I couldn't write fully. So let's get this straight.**

 **Summary: Bella Swan has everything she can dream of. Houses, cars, looks, you name it. The bachelorette of New York, she can have any man she asks for. But after a serious heartbreak, she vows never to have a man for more than a week. Little does she know, that Edward is going to break her vow.**

 **Edward Cullen is the man of every woman's dreams. After 5 years of one-night stands, and a terrible accident, He looks for a woman to set him straight. After having a gorgeous brunette fawn all over him and then suddenly insult him for trying to bed her, he is bound to be in a love-hate relationship with this woman.**

 **Forced to work together, Edward tries to woo her, and Bella desperately tries to hate him.**

 **Edward's mistress is here and she plans to set him straight. And he will probably do the same thing to the bachelorette.**

* * *

She sat there shivering and dripping wet, dressed in lingerie in my car. I didn't know what to do. Ogle her or wrap a blanket around her?

The playboy living inside of me said, "O _gle her, man. When are you going to get a chance like this?_

"Well, are you going to give me something or let me die from the cold? And don't you dare try to ogle me, you pervert." she snapped. Feisty as hell, I wanted to see her throw a tantrum but I got a lesson earlier at the party.

I smirked and gestured to her half-naked body. "Well, can you blame me?"

She growled and started to get up, but I wasn't having it.

"Sit down and wait for 5 minutes. I'm going to get you a blanket so that I can't see your skinny ass again."

Cullen, you can't bed her. She's going to be your colleague. Snap out of it!

She glared at me and I just glared back.

"You're lucky, Cullen, that I didn't punch you in the face. Or you would've been scarred for life, pretty boy."

Little does she know that even her way of walking scares me for life.


	2. Chapter 2 (MOM)

**Hello! So this will be the first chapter of Mistress Of Mine. All my thanks to Pinklady34 and bobbysgirl1976. I love reviews! They seriously make my day.**

 **So, i hope you got the plot of this story from my earlier entry. it's going to be sexy, funny and yes, there will be a happily ever after.**

 **See ya at the end!**

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Come in."

"Ms. Swan, your clients are ready." Alec said.

I smiled warmly at him. "Send them in, Alec. Oh, and that raise we talked about?" Alec's whole face lit up like a child who was going to get one more cookie.

"About that, Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah, we can discuss it later after the meeting is over."

"Thank You. Your father called, said he would be expecting you in his office during lunch." My father, Charlie Swan, was the Managing Director of public relations of all our hotels. Often, he would call me to his office to discuss a new project. It's good, I thought. Business was going unbelievably slow.

"Tell him I'll be there."

Alec exited my office and later returned with my clients, who I found out were not really my clients but my cousin Kate and her fiance Garrett. Kate and I were very close. She was like my sister alongside with Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella! Long time, no see! How are you?" Kate exclaimed.

I chuckle at her way of talking. She made it seem like it's been months since we've seen each other. "If I remember correctly, which I do, I recently just had breakfast with you at Starbucks today with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh hush! You know 4 hours is an unbelievably long time for me to go without my bridesmaid-to-be, especially with this douchebag whining about a quickie all morning."

Garrett smirked, "Hey Bella. Well, I've seen Bella's bathroom, it's quite big. And we have 30 minutes. Enough time for reverse cowgirl style sex, baby. Or even a nice, decent fuck."

Kate smacked Garrett's head with her hand and I laughed, marveling at how Garrett has still got the hots for my cousin after 4 years.

"Wait, did I just hear you correctly? Bridesmaid-to-me? OH MY GOD! Kate, I'm so happy for you!" I shrieked and pulled her in a fierce hug while laughing uncontrollably.

Well, can I complain? Weddings are a great time to drink lots of champagne, find a hot guy and go with him to his hotel for one night of incredible sex.

"Yes, I'm getting married this week! Saturday, in Paris! At the Mandarin Oriental Hotel! It's going to be amazing and Rosalie and Alice are my bridesmaids and you, will be my maid of honor! Oh, and just for your great sense of style, I'm leaving the dress to you."

I smiled widely and hugged her once more. "Thank you, and I'm really very happy for you. And I have the perfect dress in mind." Kate looked at Garrett and cocked her head to one side. He nodded quickly and left the room. I knew there was something wrong if Kate couldn't talk about it in front of Garrett. I placed my hands on her shoulders and shot her a concerned look. She smiled and shook her slightly and gestured for me to sit down.

I quickly sat down and she followed suit. "What's wrong? Kate, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine with me Bella. But I'm worried about you." She smiled sympathetically.

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Bella, I'm just concerned. You're 28, Bella and yet you're still having one-night stands. Why don't you just meet a man and be committed? I'm not telling you to get married but just try being in a relationship. Your "I won't have a man for more than one week" shit really worries me."

I sighed and leaned back. With Alice, Rosalie and Kate, this topic had been approached many times and I was sick of it. They knew what had happened to me in the past and what effect it took on me but they refused to let me continue my life as the Bachelorette of New York.

"I know, Kate. But you know what happened and please, just give me time."

"No Bella! You've had time! In fact, You've had 4 fucking full-of-shit years! Snap out of it already!" Kate was practically yelling at me now and I was glad that my office had soundproof walls.

"No, I won't just fucking snap out of it already! Kate, this is my life and it's my choice how I want to spend it. I know you're worried but I can't just hand my trust to another guy. Especially not after what happened with Jacob!"

"Bells, Jacob had it coming. He didn't deserve you. And might I remind you, you were practically a fucking baby back then and just hopped into the idea of a nice house, a good husband and an happily ever after. You're much older now and you know what's right and wrong. And you also know that what you're doing is wrong. Because of your not being serious at this point of your life, even your father's not dating!"

I did know about it. In fact, I knew about it all. Why my father never brought a woman back to his house after a party or dinner, why he became annoyed when I arrived at his place drunk as fuck because I had lost my keys somewhere at the club. I knew that my handing my body to practically every man with looks was wrong. I know fucking thousands of men in the last 4 years of my pathetic life was wrong of me to do. But I can't help it. I haven't recovered from what happened at Relais San Lorenzo hotel in Milan on 24th October 2014. Maybe I am recovered, but I just don't want to get betrayed again. Maybe I'm too afraid.

Kate looked at me in sympathy and smiled softly, "Think about it, okay Bells? I know you're not completely harsh about love as you seem to be on outside. There's still time. Please, do it for your father, For your family and friends. For me."

I pretended to understand her completely but in reality, I just couldn't leave this lifestyle behind. I mean, what if another Jacob comes in my way? No way would I be able to handle the heartache again.

Just as she was about to leave, she called back over her shoulder, "Oh and for the love of me, Alice and Rosalie, please don't hook up on my wedding with anyone. Please, Bella?" She begged me.

As much as I hated my family's and friend's constant butting in my life, I loved Kate too fucking much to ruin her wedding or to possibly get drunk like I had originally planned.

So I gave in.

Well, there would always be another chance. As the owner and CEO of an entire construction and luxury hotels corporation I get invited to too many dinners, conferences, parties, weddings and gathering.

I smiled brightly and agreed, "Okay, Kate. Say Congratulations to Garrett for me. And once again, I'm really happy for you."

She nodded and left the door.

I poured myself a glass of water and sighed, replaying Kate's words in my mind. Breaking my thoughts, there was a large knock on the door. I smirked and looked at the clock. 12:00 pm. On the dot.

"Come in." I said in a low, sexy voice.

Alec stepped inside my office, his tie loosened and his shirt's top buttons opened, revealing me a fine view of his tan chest. _Perfect,_ I thought. I quickly shoved back my conversation with Kate to the back of my mind. No way was I going o ruin a nice fuck just because my 28-year old cousin gave me a lecture on my virtue.

"Alec, I see you've come for your raise."

He smirked and stepped closer to me, only 5 inches between us. "Yes, I have, Ms. Swan."

I removed his tie and grabbing him by the collars of his shirt, I dragged him to the bathroom. Once inside, Alec grabbed my hips and crashed his lips to mine. "Fuck." He panted.

Instantly, I relaxed. Nothing cured me than a nice and proper fuck and since I wasn't going to get any all this week, I might as well get some now.

I quickly removed his shirt with fast-paced moves and he quickly unzipped my dress, letting it pool around my feet. I stepped around it and tossed my heels aside.

Making out passionately, I unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his boxers. He grabbed me roughly and slapping my thong-covered ass, he sat me down on the counter top.

"Fuck, oh god Bella, You feel so good."

I smirked at his eagerness and kissed his neck, working my way up and gently biting his earlobe, earning a sexy groan from him. "Eager, are you, captain?"

"Much."

He unclasped my bra and tore the thong on my ass. In one fast move, he entered me and filled me completely. I cried out in ecstasy and fisted my fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth down to mine. Tongues rolled around and our bodies kept slamming into each other.

After passionate thrusts and our wild groans, I came forcibly hard. After a few seconds, he also spasmed in me, very loudly. He groans and kisses my neck.

We clean up and just before he leaves my office, he turns around and smirks, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan."

I smirked back, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

I entered my dad's office to find him smiling brightly, talking on the phone. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just shakes his head and gestures me to sit down. I sit down and he quickly says his goodbyes and orders coffee for me.

"Bells, I've just signed the deal with Cullen construction!"

I smile brightly and quickly walk over to him to hug him.

"That's wonderful, dad! So let me guess, that must be Carlisle Cullen you were talking to on the phone?" As I mentioned earlier, business was slow and I wanted to open a brand of our new luxury spas and hotels in Europe and my dad was looking for a good partner to settle a project.

"Yes. You remember, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle's youngest son?"

I did remember. He was at the Peril hotel dinner last month. Quite a young and bright man. Not to mention the way he was ogling me. But he was way too burly and broad for me. He's also Garrett's cousin.

"Yes. I just met him last month."

"Yes well, he's coming to Kate's wedding along with all of his family."

In all the times I've met Carlisle or Emmett, I've admired them. Their business is very good and at no:1 in the scale. Ours is number 2. For so Long, we've wanted to get a project with the Cullens.

"Oh. And?"

"And...we're opening the line of hotels and spas by the end of next year!"

I exclaimed loudly and hugged him once more. Suddenly, I'm so excited.

Maybe, my life is not so pathetic.

 **So...I hope you guys liked it. Review, Review and Review! I love to hear from you! The wedding and Bella and Edward's first meeting is next. You'll like it, I promise. I know Bella is looking like a slut in this chapter but once I uncover the whole past, you'll quickly understand why.**

 **Until next time! See you soon,**

 **Myra!**


	3. Chapter 3 (MOM)

**Hey guys! so I hope you liked the first chapter! Many many thanks to all the people out there who have Favorited and followed this story and viewed it! I really hope this little piece can live up to your expectations!**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 2, "First Meeting"**

* * *

Kate was pacing around in the salon by the time I arrived. I had been stuck in traffic and was 10 minutes late. That stupid honker just was too busy receiving a blow job to notice that the fucking lights had already changed from yellow to red. After that, I got stuck again when a grandma came out of nowhere, leading a group of toddlers to the park. Seriously, who asked her to lead? I was surprised the kids hadn't fallen asleep by the time the old lady ended the call from her "Joey" and started walking again.

Oh boy, listening to how the grandma promised Joey that "You better be prepared cuz' I'm gonna be jumpin' your bones when ya get back home and might I remind ya, the dildo broke, you might wanna bring a new one!"

Well, that was just purely creepy, imagining that grandma getting her freak on was just terrifying. I will never be able to remove the image from my mind right now. Well, as it is said these days, TMI, TMI. These two traffic hang-ups lead to the bridezilla standing in front of me, pacing and shouting and glancing every 30 seconds at me and mouthing "My wedding is ruined."

"Calm down, Kate. I'm sure Bella can dress up and have her make-up and hair done real _quick."_ Alice said while shooting me a deathly glare. She pointed to the changing room and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Kate noticed, of course.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be in my grave with my funeral happening right now.

"Fine, fine. I was just joking. And Kate, you'll just love my bridesmaid dress! It's awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah. I bet it could look even more awesome when you're _wearing_ it. Now get your heavy ass in the changing room." Rosalie says nonchalantly. She's already drunk. I sigh, knowing fully well why.

Rosalie's boyfriend, more like fiance, left her high and dry just last month. She caught him fucking her sister in her bed when Rose came to visit her. Rose was so angry...well let's just say their relationship is tender. Very tender at the moment, to be exact. Rose broke up with Royce and moved out of his apartment and bought a new one for herself. Apparently, Rose also was a little bit dramatic.

A bit too much dramatic.

Apparently, Rose left Royce's apartment after kneeing him in the junk and calling his mom to say that he was a 'son of a bitch'. Then she dialed his father's number and cried buckets while explaining to him that Royce was just too much hard on her and abused her. And then Rose sold the engagement ring and bought her platinum, floor-length, off-the-shoulder bridesmaid dress with one slit on her left side. She looks fucking gorgeous. Always has.

Since the inevitable day, Rosalie has spent each night in a local club, getting herself drunk as fuck while Ali and I wait outside until she's ready to pass out and then she stays the night at my or Alice's place.

Yeah, she's drunk again. And with her wandering eyes, I assume she's once again looking for a hot one-night stand.

I sighed again and quickly dressed up while the attendant did my hair and make-up. After getting pampered and primed properly, I checked myself out in front the floor-length mirror.

I looked fabulous.

"Oh my god! You bitch, you look glamorous!" The trio (Ali, Rose and Kate) shrieked in unison.

I did.

In my sapphire blue sequined and metallic, one-shoulder, floor-length dress, with slit on my both sides, I looked like I'dd just stepped from the cover of Cosmo. Well, I had my reasons.

"You too, Ali. You and Rose look beautiful. And let's not forget that the bride is just stunning."

It was true. Alice looked absolutely astonishing in her silver metallic top and her silk floor-length skirt, with beaded diamond neckline bridesmaid dress.

"Aww...Thank you, Bella." Kate squealed loudly and within seconds, she was back to her old "I'm getting married today!" happy self. I was happy. I was happy for all of them. And I'm currently still a slut.

* * *

The previous topic once again leads me to the fact that after walking down the aisle, stared at by a mysterious pair of green eyes, I'm watching all the hotties getting snatched up by annoying bimbo cousins of mine until there's one left.

And it's the green eyes I couldn't see him properly before because a large burly, broad-shouldered man was hiding him. I can now.

And I'm stunned, rendered utterly speechless. Hell, he's hot. Like smokin' hot.

Green eyes, perfect cheekbones, chiseled jaw, a suit tailored perfectly to his muscular and lean but strong physique, full smug pink lips and hair...

Oh My God, the hair.

His hair is a disarray and beautiful mess of bronze, with golden streaks through them and sticking up, making him look like he's been properly fucked.

And then his eyes fall on mine and we are just staring at each other in an intense way and suddenly I'm jolted awake by a powerful electric current, almost like a spark, small but having power.

And then he makes his way towards me.

"Hello, beautiful." His voice is like a velvety voice, the one you expect to hear in heaven by an angel. He sounds sexy but gentlemanly at the same time.

"Hello, handsome." I reply, feeling bold. Nobody has ever made me speechless like the hottie with a powerful gaze standing right in front of me is.

"So what's the name to this undeniably hot woman?"

"Isabella Swan. Bella, like I prefer it to be. And what's yours?"

"Edward. Just Edward. No Eddie, or Ed like those irritating cousins of yours are calling me."

I laugh and once again, we are trapped in another lust-filled, intense stare-off. He reaches out to grab my hips and his touch is like a drug to me. I want to get more, I _need_ to get more. He's like my own brand of Xanax pill. Without him, I'm like a pile of jell-o. His touch makes me squirm and wriggle and do all the things that I never dreamed of doing in a man's presence. Although his hands are on my hips, a layer of clothing still blocking our bare skin, I feel it in my whole body.

I place my hands on his broad shoulders and a hiss leaves his mouth as he closes his eyes and tightens his grip on me, making it painful but I barely notice. I'm too captured by his reaction, happiness in my heart that he feels the same way. I feel powerful at once that I'm the only one who can make him feel that way.

 _Only one?_ Get yourself together, Swan.

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me but then his breath moves from my lips to fan over my earlobe as he mumbles sexily and huskily, "I would give anything to fuck you right now against the wall in the ladies room. Would you like it too? Hmm...my cock pounding into you countless times until you clench your walls tightly around me and come, screaming my name."

And by this sentence, I am beyond outraged on his forwardness. I mean, I do have one-night stands, but they are not so quick like this. This man is just throwing himself on me. And he thinks just because his good looks make me feel what no other man has made my body feel ever before, I will just agree and let him fuck me like a wild bear.

Clearly he is deluded.

So I do the one and only thing that I did only once before at my college graduation to my finance professor ( A total Hottie) who tried to coax me into butt sex in the storage room.

I punch Edward in his pretty face.

And then drunk after having 8 shots and 3 glasses of champagne, I pour my shot all over his head and squeeze my lime in his hair while shaking the salt-shaker on top him curled up on the ground, hands covering his bleeding nose.

As I was standing in the dark hallway behind the wedding and the party, nobody sees my little overly dramatic temper tantrum.

As I turn to walk away, he grabs my arm and stands up, immediately pinning me to the wall and slamming his lips onto mine. The kiss was forceful and angry but I needed more, I craved more. Our tongues played around in their own little fight with each other, as both our mouth struggled to get dominance.

Panting for breath, we tore away, fixing each other with a hateful and lustful glare before he grabbed my waist and whispered huskily, enveloping me in his manly scent.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you. And I warn you, it will be pretty soon. Payback's a bitch, Swan. When I take my revenge from you, you'll be burning from the desire to want me. And then I'll make you beg me for taking you and making you come with my fingers or getting you off with my fingers or on my cock."

And then as quick as he got up, he was gone.

One thing he made sure to implant in my mind:

I was _already_ burning with the desire and want to take him.

* * *

EPOV

What the fuck? Is that bitch for sure? Does she know who I am? Will she let me have sex with her after an apology? Maybe angry sex is her department.

I am still regretting the decision when Carlisle and I signed the project of co-working with Isabella Swan. Regardless of how she left me in the bathroom now, wiping my nose and taking a shower up in my suite, I still want her. The idea of her wet pussy, clenching around me was fucking erotic.

I was a crazy asshole. I had vowed to never do this shit again.

But my resolve was breaking by the brunette, brown-eyed beauty.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know your inner thoughts about them. Good or bad, I accept both with an open mind.**

 **Thanks for your cooperation and your time.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 (MOM)

**Chapter 4,**

 **Hey guys! So I admit it took me longer to update this time but you have to remember that I have lots of work to do when I'm not writing. And I'm really, really sorry! So this will be the fourth chapter. Many thanks to Pinklady34 and all the people who have followed and made this story a favorite! I need more reviews as I want to get this story in a community...so if you can then I'll be thankful. And I know, Pinklady34 said that in the 3** **rd** **chapter, that was a very intense first meeting but I assure you, the rest is very intense.**

 **With that said, let's move on.**

EPOV

As I drove my way to my house, with no blonde on my arm sadly, I couldn't help but think that Bella Swan might just be the death of me.

God I wanted her. So much that I was currently leaking in my dress pants with my cock oozing pre-cum. I should have taken her there, and at that precise moment. The wall should've been quite well.

But there was also something else about her. The fire in her eyes, the boldness in her voice and her attitude! She was like a drug that had all my preferences and no matter how much I consumed it, it was never enough. God, there was something in the way her body reacted at me and the fact that she was the first woman alive to refuse my advances. Maybe I should date her.

What the fuck? No, just simply no. Don't even think about going there.

Get a grip on yourself. You don't do the love thing. She's just another pretty hooker who just wanted to save the remains of her self-esteem. She would just break my heart like her. The woman I loathed to this day.

Yes, Isabella was just another big-titted woman who probably would've moved on to the next piece of money and wealth.

But no, even deep down I knew that she just wasn't some gal with big boobs. No, the way she held herself, it looked like she was a nice and beautiful woman.

My mind battling my cock. Wow, a syndrome of being crazy. Good to know. Still Driving, I was about to lose myself in another fantasy of Bella's head bobbing up and down on my—

Ring Ring Ring Ring!

Who the fuck was that, interrupting my lovely fantasy of Bella's warm—

Ring! Ring!

Fuck you.

Grumbling, I picked up my cell, waiting for the bastard or the bitch to speak.

"Edward? Where are you, honey? The wedding is just getting wrapped up and you just left. Did you know how worried your dad and I are? We were going to introduce you to Charlie Swan and his daughter, Isabella, remember?"

Oh shit. Maybe not the bitch.

Isabella, huh? Maybe she was...No, she can't be.

"Hello, mom. I just had an instant headache and I decided to call it a night. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you and dad. Yeah, about the meeting; can we do it tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Of course, honey. How are you? It's nothing serious, is it?" My mother always worried about me. It sometime annoyed the shit out of me but I soon got used of it. Taking care of even the littlest things, she showed me her love.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a minor ache. I'll be at the office at 9, okay?" Although I wasn't really tired, I wanted to hit the sack early. Blue balls weren't a common thing for me. In fact, this was the first time I was suffering from it. And I had Bella to thank for it. Although I knew she didn't recognize, she soon would and would be surprised. I already saw her on the television and wanted her immediately as she performed with her best friends on special occasions for her corporate. Her company also deals with music and movie productions and she had an angelic voice so she and her friends were put to the task of growing the company in the field of music. So apart from being an awesome and powerful CEO, she was also a singer. And a very famous one at that.

"Sure, honey, just make sure to arrive a little bit earlier. We have some things to discuss, okay?"

I had no idea of what they were going to discuss as I was already experienced in my position as CEO but I guess it was urgent by the tone of my mother.

"Okay. So I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye!" I snapped my cell phone shut and continued to head down towards my street.

As I entered my house, a sudden envelope caught my attention. A white envelope was hanging by a thread from my ceiling lamp. I had fitted nails into its bars so that I could hang the letters from the previous whores I had bedded from it.

I quickly recognized the writing of my cousin, Jasper. Apart from Emmett, he was my best friend. In fact, the three of us were inseparable. We were friends from the age of 5 when Jasper first shoved me for a cookie. I shoved him back and then we rolled around on the ground, laughing.

The letter said,

 _Hey man. You know I arrived at the wedding late and I had to be excused because the department of finance needed me._

Jasper was the director of finance and his job was a very important one. Things were very messy at his office because our company had just signed a number of projects—concerning our hotels, our cars and our restaurants in Europe—and the financial rates were moving up so fast that Jasper's presence was almost 24/7 these days.

 _I have a favor to ask, man. I met this woman named Alice at the wedding and she was just awesome and alluring and sexy and...well you wouldn't want the details. ;) Well, in my haphazard way to reach the office, I didn't catch her number. Her friend is the CEO you're merging with, Isabella Swan, right? Please, can you ask Alice's number from her? I'm really busy and won't be able to get out from the office until 4:00 am. You can get her number from the card in your merging contract._

 _Thanks, man. I owe you one._

 _Jasper Whitlock._

AH...Of course, Alice Brandon, owner of Swan Fashions. Swan Fashions was the incredibly large department of Swan Corporate. Yes, I never knew that a corporation could be this big.

Isabella Swan was a force to be reckoned with.

She was also one of her band's lead singers along with Bella herself.

Again, Bella Bella Bella.

I shook off her trance and walked to my office. I pulled out the contract of our projects and the card from inside.

 _Isabella Swan. CEO of Swan Corporations._

 _Email:_ _Isabellaswan_

 _Contact: +62 344923701_

 _Office: New York, Milan, Paris and LA._

Of course, she has the most offices. I have 3 but she apparently has to have 4.

Well, she has a company that covers Hotels, Restaurants, Spas, Fashion brands, and Movie Productions along with Music.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Bella Swan here. What can I do for you?" She sounded slightly out of breath. And then I heard a mumbled, "Come back to bed, baby."

And immediately I saw red. How could she, after that kiss? I thought I conveyed how much I want her and how I will even go to the ends of the earth for having her.

"Edward Cullen. I need something." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's the asshole. Apparently, I'm busy, Mr. Cock-face. Maybe later." She snapped.

 _Oh, so this was how she wanted to play. No problem._

"I'm sorry; bitch, to interrupt your fucking but I need Alice's number for my friend, Jasper. If you could give it to me, I would be pleased to get out of your nasty hair."

She growled and I heard her shuffling around, probably to find Alice's number. Just to tempt her (And maybe make her jealous, a little bit), I cover the mouth piece and walk over to my IPod to put Enrique Iglesias's "Tonight I'm loving you". And because I'm a sick bastard, I skip to the part where a girl is breathing heavily and moaning. And then I uncover the mouth piece and turn up the volume.

Yeah, I know. I'm going to hell officially for wanting to screw my 2nd boss's daughter.

Bella is suddenly quiet and then I hear her breathing heavily too.

Then she quietly whispers, "Nice trick to bang your whore against the wall and talking to me but we'll see who is moaning when my tight pussy clenches around you."

Holy Fuck. Mother of Jesus.

"If that happens. Because my tight pussy is wet but I will not let your stupid face cover it."

Sweet mother of Jesus. Holy fucking shit!

"Bella? Are you there? I need that number." My voice sounds sultry but not because I'm fucking someone. It's because of the image Bella's words caused me to imagine. But she doesn't know that. So she'll probably blame it to the fact that I'm banging some chick against the wall.

"Yeah? Oh, here it is. Write it down. +62 54472790." Her voice sounds raspy and I'm betting it's because she also imagined that image.

"Thanks...I'll see you...soon." I quickly realized I was about to say 'tomorrow' but I decided to save the surprise and the gasping for tomorrow.

"I won't. And I don't want to. Ever." She snapped, returning to her bitchy self again.

"Fine. Whatever, Bitch." And then I hang up. And then I realize something as I palm my cock and groan (Painfully though), walking towards the bathroom.

Blue Balls are very dangerous. And they hurt like hell.

* * *

 **BPOV**

What was his problem? Did he think I was that stupid? That I won't recognize the moaning part of 'Tonight I'm loving you'?

Well...My sentence served him right. Except that I wasn't going to give my body to him. And I won't be as hell meeting him again. He can implant that surely and firmly in his head. If he has one.

But my need and desire for him, couldn't be removed even from the blonde guy in the next room.

Back at the reception, in a hurry, I helped wrap up the wedding and headed straight to the most upscale club in town for tequila shots.

Not even 15 minutes later, a guy named "James" approached me and took me to his house. A pretty decent fuck until Edward called me.

And ruined my night.

"Hey, Bella baby, you coming?" James called from inside the room.

I entered the room and let James fuck me against a wall. And I moaned and breathed heavily. I even fisted my hands in his hair and responded his kisses and thrusts with my hips.

All while thinking about Edward instead of the blonde guy whose name I have forgotten now due to the immense hangover I have the morning after, driving back to my house.

Oh well...No Glove, No Love.

But the hangover I had was nothing compared to the surprise I felt when I checked my phone and saw the text from a certain green-eyed hottie.

A _very_ certain green-eyed hottie.

Namely Edward.

 _Hey baby, I hope you're having a great morning._

 _I'm not. :P_

 _I'm currently diagnosed with blue balls because of the thoughts of your pussy clenching around me and you orgasming loudly inside me while I pound into you harder and harder all the while you scream my name and fist your fingers in my hair and I slap your ass and pull your hair and make you come over and over and over again..._

 _Well, Hello! Isabella. ;)_

 _I hope you enjoy your day._

 _The weather is very good, might I add._ _J_

Motherfucking goddamned shit.

This Edward needs to be taken care of. And I think I can be just the perfect person for that job.

But right now, I have a case of my pussy throbbing painfully. Well shit, he just made me aroused again. I know I want him but I can't help but think that he's ill-mannered and obviously a man-whore.

Not that I'm complaining.

But I have to admit, that message was so fucking erotic, it made me orgasm loudly in the bathroom. I came harder than I've ever came before.

 _Ring ring._

My hand was still on my pussy when the phone rang. Who the fuck is it? Can't they see that I'm remembering his lips, his fingers, his everything?

 _Ring ring._

Fucker.

I picked up the phone to snap at whoever was ruining my fantasies.

I'm immensely glad I didn't.

"Isabella? Is that you? What took you so long to answer? I've been calling for hours!" My dad's voice barked over the speaker.

Ok, so maybe not the fucker.

I take a deep and calming breath and reply, hoping that he doesn't notice my breathy and sultry voice from just orgasming three times.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Yeah, I just slept in so I probably didn't hear you calling. Sorry. So, why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. So I wanted to just remind you that we have the Cullen's meeting today. They're meeting us at our hotel, Marriot, the one in Venice, remember?"

He speaks as if I just didn't launch its publicity 2 months ago.

"Yes dad, I do remember. I was talking to you about its marketing rates last week, remember?"

"Yeah so apparently, the missus of Carlisle was there already for her charity projects so we agreed to fly there. Edward Cullen and Jasper Cullen and Emmett Cullen are also going to be there. You remember, Edward? The one who was talking to you last night. Might I add, you two looked wonderful."

I drop the phone and fall down to the floor. I don't care if I'm in the bathroom and I'm currently dripping wet on my carpet.

I am on the floor, pathetic.

My dad, screaming on the other line, worried.

I am seeing his lips on mine, again...pathetic.

It's Edward. Edward Cullen.

My fantasy invader. My already favorite kisser.

The one guy, whose fingers I was orgasming to.

I pick up the phone and reply, "Ok dad I'll be there."

"You gave me a shock there! What in the world happened? I heard you screaming. Is there a burglar in your house? A thief? Isabella, do I need to get there as fast as I can?"

I screamed? A thief? Burglar? No, just a green-eyed hot guy who will be working with me and torturing me by telling me things every day with those gorgeous and sinned lips and I will be getting off every night to—

Yeah, I am messed up.

"Bella?!"

"Yes dad, I'm here. No thief, no burglar, nothing. I'm tired and I want to go get a cup of coffee. You know I need my caffeine. I'll see you later."

"Ok Bells...be careful. You know, this old man of yours gets worried. Take care; see you later, because I'm already on our private plane. I'll have Felix pick you up at noon. Good bye."

I hang up and drop the phone again.

I'm going to be working with him for 8 months for the new hotel. The realization hits me pretty hard.

Motherfucking goddamned shit.

Could this day get any worse? Probably not.

 **I know, I know. I'm really late but I love you guys so much and I have to see your reviews! How did you like the message? How's this story going so far? Please review with your love.**

 **I promise I'll update soon! So follow, favorite and review!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 (MOM)

**I'M REALLY SORRY, REALLY GUYS! I just got so caught up in my life that I couldn't imagine the hurt you guys received when you had to wait for so long! You probably thought this was the end of Mistress of Mine. But, fear not, I will finish it, although slowly. I'm really sorry and I'm trying to update sooner but I get so less reviews that I become discouraged to write more.**

 **On with it!**

 **Chapter 5**

Edward Cullen is the face I'm gonna be seeing for 8 months. As if that wasn't enough, my company couldn't even spare me time to get over the shock of this fact. No, I had to fly with Edward.

Well, there's only one thing I can possibly do at this moment. I have to call an emergency girls meeting, except Kate because she's in Venice, happily having her honeymoon while I have to orgasm myself every night for quite a while because no other person could give me the pleasure that Edward held the key for.

Usually, I meet Alice and Rosalie every day for breakfast, today was the day that our top employees were all flying for the merger. Emmett and Jasper being director of Finance and Public relations, Alice being the owner of Swan Fashions which was soon going to be called "Swan & Cullen Fashions" and Rosalie for being the Chief Operating Officer of Swan Corporate. Rosalie and Alice may be working for me at a lower level, they were anything but. They both had invested with me and since both of their parents had died, they were adopted by my mother at the age of 3. I was 2 at that time so they're a year older than me. So they both were part of the board meeting and their votes, opinions and decisions were always regarded highly.

Anyways, So they both are supposed to be on a private plan by 10:00 a.m as do I. And the time right now was 7:05. We can meet up.

So I fired off a text to both of them to meet me at Starbucks in 10 mins since we three live very close to it.

As I emerge from my bathroom after a quick shower, I actually have a smile on my face. Dressing up everyday always makes me happy. Because my mother always said to me, "Dress to Impress, Bella. Someday I won't be here to do your hair the right way" because I alway messed up my hairdo even in High school.

Right, she was. She wasn't here anymore and the fact that she's not anywhere in the world makes me hurt a lot because she went too early. Leaving me all alone at the tender age of 23.

Still, I was smiling as I chose a cream-coloured sheer top and a black pencil skirt, with Black high heels and my hair in an updo style with a few strands framing my face and my makeup perfect with red lipstick and black eyeliner. I grabbed my bag and was still smiling as I locked up my penthouse.

But that smile was easily wiped off my face when an Edward Cullen began calling me. I knew that was him as I had kept his ringtone "Tonight I'm Loving You" by Enrique Iglesias.

A huge frown on my face as I pick up, his voice immediately crushed my resolve to speak to him rudely.

"Hello, _Isabella._ Am I right that you will be flying with me?" His smooth voice floats over from the line and I regret my decision of wearing lacy panties that are now probably wet.

What the hell? Pull yourself together, BELLA!

"No, _you_ will be flying with _me._ " I didn't care if I sounded like a bitch, I just needed to get some advice from my girls and talking to him when I had no idea whether to fuck him or slap him really wasn't helping.

He laughed joyfully and I once marveled at this creation of god. "Ok, so I will be flying with you. Ah, I can't wait to see those pouty lips and curvaceous but sexy and slim body of yours."

My heart soared at his compliment and I actually blushed! "Well, Thank you. Hey Edward, I have to go now because I'm going to be driving."

"Can't you talk and drive at the same time? I know I can." There goes the cockiness again. I swear, this man has a serious issue of mood swings. Here I try to be genuine to get rid of him, and his cocky self returns.

"Fine, then." I said through gritted teeth. The fact that my pussy was throbbing _again_ wasn't helping either.

"Good. Now tell me, lace or satin?"

"What?"

"Your underwear, baby. I bet you're a lace girl, aren't you? I love lace panties. So soft, just like you."

I am. How did he know? I would be lying if I said I hadn't promised myself to burn all my satin underwear.

"Yes, I am. And I'm wearing lacy panties and lacy bra right now. Would you like to know the colour?" I heard him inhale and exhale heavily and smiled triumphantly while keeping my focus on not crashing my Aston Martin One-77.

"Fuck yes. I bet it would give us both pleasure if you showed it to me."

"I agree it would. But you would have to prove yourself as I didn't exactly like the rather eager and ungentlemanly first impression you gave me at the party. I was pretty hurt." I add, just to wind him up. I had no idea he would actually go all caveman and protective and serious over me.

"You were? Fuck, Bella, I don't want anyone hurting you, even if it's myself. I'm really sorry. I just acted on my instinct, and I know it was foolish of me to do. But please believe me when I tell you that I never want to hurt you."

I was shocked by his words. So shocked that I actually pulled my car aside just to focus on his words and be completely mesmerized by them.

"No, Edward, I was just kidding. I mean, sure, you left a really bad impression by appearing like those meet-and0fuck guys. Well, I hate them and I must say I really hated you that night. So yes, I was angry and shocked that such a gentleman could be such a man-whore inside."

"Such harsh words coming from a beautiful mouth. Well,like I said, I acted impulsively and I regret it very much. I'm sorry and I will try to be your knight in shining armour."

I laughed out loud and he joined in. I pulled my car back up on the road and continued to drive towards starbucks when suddenly Edward turned from playful to serious again.

"Bella, I'm not committing something or promising something but I will let you know that that night, when I laid eyes on you in that beautiful dress and the way you walked gracefully and charmingly, I was truly captivated. I don't know, but I really wanted you by my side to show to the world the gorgeous and breathtakingly beautiful woman I had. To show everyone that she was something. I'm sorry if I'm being cheesy but that's really how I felt."

My breathing stopped and suddenly I was parked outside Starbucks with my mind overloaded, my heart racing and my need to just hug this man or possibly kiss him with all that I had. How he managed to make me giddy and my heart flutter and all that bullshit was beyond any sense.

"Really? Edward, do you have any idea what those words mean? You made me feel like I was truly something when I wasn't even trying to impress anyone. Thank you so much Edward."

"Ok, let's leave it at that. I don't really want to go all lovey-dovey and teary-eyed. Let's just not turn it into an ABC family T.V show."

I laughed and said, "Thank you for cheering me up. I don't think I wanted to go to breakfast looking like I've just watched "The Notebook" at 6;30 a.m."

Edward chuckled and I found myself smiling again as I linger just a bit longer before goodbye just to hear his voice again.

"Hey Edward, I need to go. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, I assure you, you're gonna be seeing me in more ways than one." He rang off and I took a deep breath. Calm down, Bella. It was just a dirty innuendo. But I really liked it.

Still smiling with the biggest and goofiest smile on my face, I walked into the cafe and was instantly assaulted by shrieks and angry curse words.

"Where the fuck were you, Isabella Marie Swan? Do you have any idea how long were waiting for the last fucking hour? We need to be on a fucking plane in less than two hours and you're only arriving just now?" Alice's sharp voice pierced my ears and usually, in these circumstances, I tried not to wince and I used to give her piece of my mind on trying to not bang my ear drums.

Rosalie cried out sadly, "I haven't even packed my carry-on bag."

On most days when I'm late, i would ignore them and roll my eyes.

But, No, not today. Today, I actually smiled at her and hugged her and Rosalie and that goofy grin was firmly placed on my face.

"Guys, I was busy talking to a special someone on the phone."

"Their all special." Rosalie muttered under her breath and Alice sighed with a roll of her eyes and I knew that they were probably thinking and assuming that I probably was talking to one of my one-night stands.

That wasn't the case. Nope. Not at all.

I just smiled widely and was still smiling (So hard that I think my cheeks were probably hurting but I was too happy too notice. Why, I was happy, I even didn't know when Alice noticed my giddiness and she misinterpreted the sparkle in my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Don't tell me! Wow! You are so in love, Bella! Who is it? Somebody in our company? Mike? Please don't tell me it's Newton. No, it can't be. He's not your time. Did you hear, Rosalie? Bella in love!"

I recoiled faster than I would've if somebody had pointed a gun to my head. Shaking my head violently, I pushed the memories back at the mention of the L word. It was too much.

"No Alice! Probably never! I was talking to a guy, the guy last night at Kate's wedding? Edward Cullen? _That_ guy. No lover."

They both sighed but then instantly lit up at the chunk of manliness I mentioned. "Edward Cullen? Wohoo!"

Rosalie exclaimed with joy, "Finally, bitch! I was waiting forever just to listen what you guys were talking about! And don't you dare leave the scene that happened in the hallway outside the ladies room. I didn't see it but I knew that the way you both emerged flushed from the hallway, something had happened. And I _also_ know that they didn't have sex in there, Alice. They were only there for 10 minutes and did you see the way Bella left alone? _Alone._ " She added for emphasis on the fact that I wasn't a whore that night. I knew they mean the best for me but that's what it means in the real world.

I ignored them and rolled my eyes as we sat down at the nearest table to my car outside.

"What will my beautiful ladies? have today? How are you today, pretties?" Eric, the waiter her, asked in a tone which can only be classified as "hitting on us three". Every worker knew us here as we had breakfast here almost every day.

"A latte with extra cream, one cappuccino, and one hot chocolate with extra cream and 3 muffins and 3 croissants please. Thank you, Eric." Rosalie placed her hand on his hand and he actually blushed. Alice and I laughed quietly and Rosalie glared at us.

When Eric was out of earshot, I leaned in. shaking with joy and spilled everything from last night to this morning, including the phone call.

You cannot imagine the shocked faces they had on listening to the first sentence.

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me! The next chapter will be up soon. Leave me some love! Until next time, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 (MOM)

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6 coming to you! Hope you didn't mind that I updated so late, I'm really sorry and I wanted to make this chapter longer than my usual.**

 **HINT: A lot of shit is going to happen and some yummy gooey stuff in store for you! Leave me some reviews ;)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Special title: To control or let go?**

"Holy shit!" Alice was the first to react after I finished telling them about the mystery and hotness overloaded known as 'Edward Cullen', the reason of my excitement and frustration at the time. I was just wrapping the conversation with Edward's call and the reason I was so giddy when I noticed that while Alice was squealing like a little girl (as expected), Rosalie was just sitting there with an amused smirk on her face while she listened carefully.

"Rosie? You've been so quiet, what do you think of all this?" Rosalie could be stubborn sometimes, but her advice was always regal and helpful and had saved me countless times.

"Honestly, Bella? You're head over heels for him. I can see it in the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about him or a particular thing about him, that you like. It's all written there, Bells. This guy is more than just a way to get awesome sexual pleasure."

Was that really true? Am I again following the path of that foolish shit called 'love'? Just so that what happened with Jacob could happen again?

I wasn't ready for all that.

Alice and Rosalie were both now looking at me with concern and pride and support mixed in their eyes.

Suddenly, I was really worried about the time. I can't go down memory lane. Not now. Not ever. I have already wasted so many years and my tears. The bastard doesn't even deserve a thought from me.

"Look at the time, guys! Don't we have a plane to catch? Your carry-on is still unpacked, right? Well, we better hurry."

Alice laughed softly and Rosalie busted into guffaws. I should have known these two didn't let go that easily.

"Be...ll...a!" Rosalie stammered through her guffaws as she managed to speak. "You weren't concerned with time when you were describing Edward's text message earlier, were you?"

Alice quieted down as she turned to make sure nobody was looking our way. Apparently everybody was.

She spoke in a hushed voice that implied that I wasn't to hear whatever she was about to say.

"Bella, you remember that cousin of Garrett's that was described as tall, lean and handsome when you were talking with Garrett on Kate's birthday dinner? Well, that cousin is Edward. Kate knew by the way you both were interacting at the wedding that this will be serious."

Rosalie continued on after that, ignoring the way my face had suddenly turned paler than the snow.

"According to Kate, Edward is a really serious man, no matter how playful he appears. All I know that he used to be like you, sleeping around the city but then he got tired of everything and wanted to settle down. He still does it sometimes when he's frustrated from his dates because all the girls want only money and his status. As far as Kate knew, something terrible had happened to Edward in the past. She tried to ask Garrett but it wasn't really his story to tell. Anyways, Garrett has told us to warn you that you shouldn't involve him deeply into whatever you're doing and then break it off. After you left, apparently, Isabella Swan was all that Edward talked about until he left. Don't do something reckless, Bells."

All this had made me wonder that was Edward as broken as I was? Could it possibly be? But he appeared so calm and carefree on the outside. _But so do you, it doesn't matter. What matters is what's inside of him._

I needed time. Again. But I had to process all this, I couldn't just brush it off and jump into the bed with Edward.

Alice and Rosalie noticed my discomfort and once again, my friends were there for me to trust them and them to give me space when I needed it the most.

"Ok then! We have to go, and you have to catch a plane earlier than us, Bells. And with Edward Cullen! Ok, you're going to text me a snapshot of him before taking off and then after you land, we're going to meet at the hotel, and I booked us 1 grand suite that we'll be sharing on the top floor. And then we're going to listen all about the 13-hour flight you took."

Wow, what did she say? Oh yeah, I was going to be living in the snake pit for a week. With no privacy. Alice, of course was upbeat even after I was still processing Rosalie's story.

"We'll want details so don't hold back." Rosalie winked at me and I hugged them both before making my way back to the car.

All through the drive to the airport, the only thing my mind could think about was Edward. I needed to snap out of it! I mean, how could a guy get to me so much in just a day?

My feelings were still unmixed and somewhat worried when I saw Edward leaning against the door that led to the VIP lounge where we had to wait for 35 minutes before the jet was ready to board. He had sunglasses on and he was absolutely wetting my panties (Lacy, of course) with his white jacket and lavender shirt and white pants with a stunning black tie.

I grinned widely as the car rounded up to a stop in front of the VIP lounge. I wasn't looking so bad either. In fact, I would probably win if there was a competition.

Dressed in a crème colored loose top which so clearly showed my lacy baby pink push-up bra, I was making heads turn at my every step. I paired my top with a black pencil mini-skirt which complimented my ass brilliantly. To top it all off, I wore black Dolce & Gabbana high heels which made my creamy long legs look mile-high.

Edward's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what I was wearing and what was underneath my top as I had intended him to do. His eyes took in my curvy body which made men drool and under his hypnotic and lust-filled gaze, I felt strangely nervous and powerful at the same time.

Was I revealing too much? Did he like it? Or does he think I'm one of those sluts? Or worse, did he think I was a bimbo type?

I had never fretted over the thought that a man could possibly like my dressing or not. This feeling left me strangely unsettled. I did not like it.

A smirk fell onto his perfect face when he realized I wasn't dodging him and was walking straight towards him.

"Good morning, Isabella. I see you do know how to make a man hard."

I laughed softly and every strange or unsettling feeling of nervousness quickly dissipated and I felt foolish for doubting my sense of style.

"More like I know how to make _you_ hard. It's not that difficult, actually. Your desire and want for me comes off in excessive amounts off you and I know that I got to you. I know I look sexy and that's true."

He took my hand and kissed it gently but with affection I never knew I could experience. "I could do more, but I don't want to get too carried away in front of public. Though we will have time for that later." He winked at me and put a warm arm around my waist which made us both jolt. I didn't feel that electric current when he touched me last night. We both looked at each other, eyes wide, and hearts beating loudly.

I ignored the weird feeling rising repeatedly in my chest and encouraged him to put his arm around me again. He smiled, obviously relieved, and led me to the sitting room which was secured from all the prying eyes of the public, eager to get a scoop on the world's most successful, hottest and eligible businesspersons.

Once we were seated comfortably, Edward motioned the waiter over and he took out his wallet.

"Oh no, that's fine, I can—

One look from him was all it took for me to realize that I wasn't going to win this argument with him. Once he was satisfied that I wouldn't argue, he smiled and paid the waiter, turning to me for my order. I suddenly had a headache but I brushed it off, thinking it was probably stress over business.

The waiter was blushing as he opened his notepad. And I just had to smirk at him. I couldn't help it; he looked like a lost puppy. "One martini please. Dry."

"Ok, Ma'am. Will there be anything else? Don't hesitate to call for me. Name's Eric." He winked at me and I found myself smiling at him as I did with every other eager guy.

Edward, however, was apparently pissed. Very pissed that I thought he was going to rip off the poor guy's head. He glared at him and snapped before he could say anything else to me.

"That will be all. We won't need you again. You can leave."

The guy stammered and stumbled as he ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. I actually felt bad for the poor waiter.

"Edward! That was really rude." I scolded him but underneath my disappointed expression, I was bursting with the joy that Edward was jealous. Many guys had been jealous over me and it was really amusing to watch. But, my god, Edward being jealous was _hot._ Smoking _hot._

"Then he shouldn't have been talking to you like that. I didn't like the way he looked at you." He stated simply as if he was describing a toy. His favorite thing.

I knew I should've felt creepy but I actually like the prospect of Edward thinking me of his.

Again, what the hell was wrong with me?

But I couldn't resist teasing adorable little jealous Edward.

"And who gave you the right to dislike it?" I almost lost my cool act of patronizing when I saw the intense and amused look cross Edward's face for 5 whole seconds before his eyes glittered with amusement and that sexy smirk I've already grown to love morphed onto his face and he leaned in, far too close that I could feel his hot breath drenched with lust on my cheek.

"Should I claim my right, Isabella? Right here, right now? I suppose that will take a little time and we don't have that. After all, I'm not the quickie type." His breath fanned over my neck which suddenly became hot with a burning sensation due to his close proximity. I had a hard time snapping out of it and regaining my cool and calm composure. Of course, Edward could see right through me as I turned my face toward him, willing my voice to be smooth as his, our breaths mixing together as our lips were only inches apart.

"Really? So that means you will often be jealous? Cool, I like seeing you jealous."

He grinned widely and fell back onto the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest in a casual way. He looked at me with such an intense gaze that it pierced my soul. "Oh, I'll be a lot of things other than jealous. Would you like that too? That I become overprotective when you talk to another man with a smile like that? That I become excited whenever you look at me? And that I become breathless and flushed when I've just made you come countless times and now I want to go again because I can't get enough of you."

How he managed to change the mood from playful to serious in a flash, I'll never understand. But my breathless, flushed and embarrassed reaction was enough for him that he relaxed and smirked at me while I tried to control my panting, flushing hard and breathing wildly self-mess.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please board the Swan Airlines. We hope you were comfortable while waiting. Thank you and boarding will be closed in 15 minutes."

"Come on, my lacy beauty. I think this will be a rather pleasant flight, don't you think? And, my god, that push-up bra makes your boobs look great. Let's go."

I was standing there with my jaw hanging open for a spilt-second as I watched him take out my bags from my car and head towards the jet.

This is going to be a very long flight.

"The bedroom is quite impressive, I must say. The bed is really warm and soft and comfy, just perfect for my nightly activities."

"Only in night? Shame. You know, you should utilize the daytime. Why wait until night time?" It was my turn to smirk at him as Edward stood in front of me, leaning against the front seat.

I closed my laptop and stared up at him, crossing my legs. I grinned when he gulped and clenched his fists and stared longer than he should have.

He leaned forward, whispering in my ear, my body shuddering with each breath. "I like daytime too, but the night feels sexier, dark, and intimate and the night brings anxiousness when you don't know what to expect. I'm standing in front of you in daylight and I plan on doing nothing, which you also know. However, you don't know what will happen in night. I could slip into the bedroom and touch you and make you moan and the night will get us both carried away. Won't you like that?"

I took in a deep breath and turned my face toward him, a gasp echoing from my mouth when I realize how close he's standing. Our noses are brushing, our lips are inches away, we both are panting and breathing heavily and our foreheads are joined. Edward leans in and I close my eyes, remembering his last kiss and the effects. How his kiss left me aching for more and now I'm actually going to get a taste again. I wanted nothing more than that, for him to swallow me and for me to drown in him, never surfacing again. To be lost in him and him only.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please put on your seatbelts, we're landing at the stopover on our way to Venice. Enjoy."

I snapped my eyes open, and instantly leaned back. Edward looked confused but quickly recovered and stood up. I stood up as well, not allowing him any other opportunity as I walked towards the front to talk to the captain and when I returned, Edward was sitting in the seat next to mine. I sighed and sat down, opening my laptop which Edward closed down as soon as I had opened it.

"Look at me, Isabella." Something about the softness in his voice made me look up at him. The intensity of his gaze shocked me as he took my hand and placed it on his leg. The electric current pulsing between us was there again and palpable, but the earlier touch had shocked me so much that I didn't realize that this electricity between us was not bad but a really good feeling. I inched closer to him, squeezing his leg affectionately. All these feelings were so new that I decided to just go with everything now and figure out my actions and these feelings later.

"It's Bella. Everybody calls me Bella."

"Bella, talk to me. I want to know you. I don't why, but I really want to."

"I want to know you too."

"Good, now tell me, do you wear thongs to work?"

I laughed out loud, somewhat disappointed that he changed the topic and relieved that he did. The intensity was too strong for me to think straight. Intensity was bad because it could lead to serious things which I wasn't prepared for. I was afraid that if I didn't keep myself in check, I might smother him with kisses.

What was wrong with that, exactly?

 _Everything. I can't fall over that dangerous cliff again. It was too soon._

"No, I don't wear thongs to work. I wear thongs when I go to clubs. They stick up my butt crack and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

He busted into laughter but quickly smirked at my glare and said mischievously, "Ah, I see, they stick up your butt crack? Well, I would love to unstuck a thong from your butt crack. With my teeth. Wouldn't you like that?"

Oh god, his teeth. Just imagining that scenario made me squirm around. I took a deep breath and placed one of my own smirks on my face.

 _Two can play this game. Bring it on, Cullen._

"Oh, I would absolutely love it, but you're missing the main point here, Edward. We are not going to a club. We're going for a business deal, a merger between 2 companies. And I'm not going to wear a thong to a meeting where my dad is sitting right next to me."

He laughed and then smirked at me before leaning in and whispering in my ear, his voice sultry. "You just wait and see."

What was he trying to say? Or do? I couldn't understand for the life of me. Before today's phone conversation with him, I thought I knew Edward Cullen. But I was wrong. Oh boy, I was completely wrong.

Even when I heard about his identity, I still knew what was going to happen. I already knew what to expect from him, that he would be like another ruthless, cocky and arrogant businessman, and I already had known how I would react. I had planned everything out carefully, and now it was of no use. The Edward I had met last night was an eager and egotistical man. But now I understood that it was all a mask, a hard exterior for the world. But the Edward sitting next to me was a soft and broken man who could make blush and laugh in a matter of seconds.

I knew what was going to happen on this trip, but now, as I glanced at him, sitting casually, pressing a few options on his phone, I knew nothing. And not knowing what to expect from this man, and what was going to happen next, absolutely terrified and excited me at the same time.

He caught me looking and leaned in, kissing my cheek and went back to his phone, smiling at me. His warm lips left warmth in my body and on my face as I tried not to blush at the thought of what would happen if he kissed me on my lips.

Right now, at this very moment, I knew nothing about Edward Cullen and right now, as he occasionally glanced up at me to burn me with his intense gaze, I almost lost control again.

"Hello, Is this High Crescent? Yes, this is Edward Cullen." Ooohh, Edward in his cold, hard and business tone was really hot; it was like he was talking to his submissive. It made me cross and uncross my legs and, of course, Edward noticed and smirked.

Wait a minute. High Crescent? The five-star club in Venice? Where exactly was Edward going with this?

I raised one eyebrow at him, and he mouthed 'thong' at me. I choked on the martini I was drinking and was staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The devil smirks at me.

"Yes, I'm calling to make an appointment for the VIP section for tomorrow night. I want it completely empty. No, I don't want rooms. I want the sitting room. Yes, a table would be good. Arrange it for two."

He snapped the phone shut and immediately placed a finger on my lips before I could start protesting. He knew me so well.

"It's all arranged. After the meeting tomorrow afternoon, we're going to rest and then I'm going to pick you up from your suite at 8. Be ready, look sexy, wear a thong and bite me."

"What?"

"That was a joke, Bella. Even if you come out wearing a garbage bag, I'm still going to bite you tonight, as that is my intention."

I blushed. A garbage bag? He'll seriously like me in a _garbage_ bag? The thought made me blush even more.

And then his face morphed into a look of surprise as though his next words were completely innocent. Anything but surprise, I bet.

"Oh! I don't need to pick you up. My suite is on the floor below yours. What a coincidence."

Ha. A coincidence. As if he didn't change it on the last minute when he thought I was taking a little nap. I shook my head slightly and said sternly, "What if I had plans tomorrow night?"

He saw right through my mock anger and smirked at me before saying, "Cancel them, sweetie. You're not going to have any plans for 2 days. Tonight, I'm going to show you Venice. Maybe we'll stay at a hotel, other than the one we're staying at."

"I've already seen Venice! I opened my hotel there, remember?"

"Oh, I remember that clearly. But you only opened your hotel there. You didn't see the whole city. We're going on a tour tonight, and I'm going to make sure that you feel comfortable and have fun."

I could see there was no arguing him on this. Clearly, Garrett was totally right. Edward was trying hard, but why, I couldn't understand that.

When he saw my resolve breaking, he leaned in and hugged me. Then before pulling back, he grazed my lips with his and my breath shuddered. Our breaths were coming in pants and once again, I was ready for his kiss. I was ready for that moment when I would willingly jump off this cliff to wait for the next one. Consequences be damned. Just as I was about to give in and kiss him, everything broke.

Because he snapped my seatbelt on.

"Wouldn't want you flying across the plane now, would we?" I was sitting there, my cheeks flushed, my breathing heavy and my lips parted with the thought that he was going to kiss me.

He smirked and leaned back to sip his drink, the picture perfect of calm and relaxed. I was furious.

Apparently, Edward Cullen still didn't know Isabella Swan. I quickly put myself together while Edward drank, watching me the whole time while I fixed my hair and straightened my skirt.

I then leaned in, kissing his cheek and when my lips were inches away from his, I felt his smile widen and his cock fully erect with the thought that I was going to cave in and kiss him first. I put my hand on his cock and squeezed and he growled. I grinned and then looked him straight in the eye, moving my lips closer and closer and when he leaned forward, in hopes of kissing me,

I stood up.

Yes, I actually stood up and started to turn around, making my way to the bar. And when I looked back at him, his nostrils were flared, his eyes shut and his breath was coming in short and shallow pants. He opened his eyes again and pierced me with that intense gaze, standing up and stalking towards the bar as well.

He pinned me between the counter and him, his breath fanning over my neck. He leaned in and crashed his lips on mine. The feeling was so wonderful, I didn't want to let go. I instantly moaned and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. This kiss was soft and domineering slightly. It was like he had me but still couldn't get enough.

His hands gripped my hips and he lifted me up and sat me down on the counter, never breaking the kiss. Our tongues played languidly in peace, touching and tasting each other. I put my hands on his shoulder and made my way up to his hair at the nape of his neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gripped tightly. Edward growled and I took the chance to bite his lip. He gripped me harder and I moaned. He pushed himself closer toward me, spreading my legs open and stepping in between them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we broke apart, both our bodies flushing with need and desire, overcome by the need to breathe. We were panting wildly and then his lips descended upon my neck. He sucked and licked, tasting every inch of me. I ran my hands up and down his covered back, inching him closer to me that we no longer could see each other. He bit my neck then soothed the sting with his tongue, enough to leave a hickey. The thought of him leaving a hickey on my neck, marking me as taken, was surprisingly erotic.

In return, I started sucking at his neck, making my way up his ear and then I bit his ear lobe then took it in my mouth, sucking softly. He growled and then I broke away, wanting—needing—to look at him. He was flushed and his face was red and he was looking at me in such an intense way that I instantly pulled him to me in a fierce embrace. He wrapped his arms around me in an equally needy way and we just hugged each other, for how many hours or minutes, I don't know, until the stewardess interrupted us.

"Ahem, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, we have landed. The jet is ready to leave."

We broke apart and headed towards the two bathrooms at the end of the hallways. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My face was bright red, my hair a mess because Edward had tugged at it really hard. Which I had really liked. My panties were a soaking mess and I headed to the toilet area to clean myself up and relive my throbbing pussy and give it some pleasure. I was going crazy with the need to have Edward.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I smiled nervously at him and he instantly appeared at my side, wrapping an arm around my waist as we entered the airport, making our way to the car parked for us.

"No need to feel strange. I'm right here, don't worry."

And with those words, the thousand unsettled knots of nervousness quickly dissipated in my stomach. I smiled and relaxed in his hold and he smiled at me, comforting me.

He led me to the car and opened my door, helping me into the car. Once we were settled comfortably, he turned towards me and started explaining the day we were going to spend together. He looked so fresh and excited, eager to spend time with me that I couldn't help but grin back at him. I looked forward to the day immensely.

"Ok, so we already took a nap during the flight so we're going to have lunch at a little café and then we're going to explore the famous river and then...well, can't give myself away, can I? The last thing needs to be a surprise. But I promise you, Bella, you're going to have fun today. No matter what, I'm going to make sure that we have a wonderful time. Even at this little stopover."

"How will we explore the river, exactly?"

"Easy. We're going to spend the evening on the bank of the river."

I smiled up at him and at once, a thousand feelings hit me at once. Edward was showing me a new side of the world, a side I thought was cruel and cold. But he's showing me the sunlight in anything dark.

I reached over to have a biscuit in one of the gift baskets, but Edward caught my hand and with his other hand, he grabbed my waist and then pulled me onto his lap. I gasped and he smirked at me, closing the privacy door that separated us from the watchful eyes of the driver.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, so warm and so soft. I want to bury myself in them and never come back up."

His words made my breath hitch in my throat and suddenly, there was no car, no Venice, no business merger. There was only me, Edward, his arms around me, our breaths coming in short pants and the little bubble we've managed to create at the moment.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes with such adoration and wonder that I couldn't help but kiss him softly. Our lips met and even though we just had a make-out session not 20 minutes ago, our need became clear in the way we held each other tightly. Before things could get any intense and heated, the car came to a stop. We broke away, and Edward traced my cheekbone with his fingers. "Let's not get too carried away."

I nodded and he got out of the car, coming around to open my door for me but he found the seat empty. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and pretended to whine like a brat. "You're so lazy! I'm way quicker than you, Eddie. Come on!"

I tugged at his hand and let him lead me to the small secluded café table set for 2 by the river bank. Edward laughed at me and traced my neck, making me shiver.

"Oh, you don't know how much fast I am, Bella."

"Really? I don't believe that."

"Once we're both in sheets, you moaning and me penetrating you hard, I'll show you just how fast I am."

I took in a deep breath and noticing that he had already gotten to me; he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Soon, very soon."

"No way, Cullen. You're going to work hard for me to even get past the kissing. You're going to have to prove yourself."

No matter how much I was already starting to feel for Edward, sex was not a good option right now. I needed to make him work for it. But deep down, I knew that I was going to lose this battle soon. Edward was just too intoxicating a drug that I just couldn't get away from him. I just couldn't get enough. And while a part of me wanted to explore these emotions I was feeling, to see where they could lead me from here, to experience what I've been missing for so long, another part of me just wanted me to stay put. I couldn't just become reckless again. The memories that part reminded me were enough to make me afraid of opening my heart and getting it broken again.

I couldn't take that. It was just too much. But I was afraid that I might lose. That my self-control and will power might be broken by this intoxicating drug.

"I will, then."

Somehow, those words and their seriousness made me feel better.

Once we were settled comfortably and our food was placed in front of us, Edward reached over and presses a tiny velvet box into my hand. I gasped and slapped his hand away playfully.

"Edward Cullen, are you proposing to me?!"

He laughed and his laughter and the casualness of the moment made me smile again. How this man managed to keep me smiling every moment was unbelievable but I decided to dwell on those feelings later. This moment was too good to be ruined.

"No, Isabella Marie Swan, I am not proposing to you. That's a normal box without any ring that you'll open after we finish our meal. We're going to use that for an activity we're going to do. No! Don't open it now."

"Ok, so we're going to do an activity! How fun that'll be!"

He smiled and I didn't notice the way his shoulders relaxed in a way of relief. "I'm glad you like that. I really want you to have fun. Ok, so while we eat, we're also going to play 20 questions. After all, didn't I say that I wanted to get to know you better?"

"Does that involve my choice of underwear? Or my body, Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Not for the time being, no. But we will. In detail, with a little bit of illustration. And of course, practice makes perfect." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Ok, you go first, Bella."

"Favorite color?"

"Green and Black. You?"

"Blue and purple. Favorite food?"

"Pussy." I glared at him and he chuckled, raising his hands up in defeat.

"Anything. I'm not a choosy person. You?"

"Anything with cream and cheese in it."

"Ok, favorite thing to wear?"

"Umm...dresses which have thigh-high slits."

"Oh god. If you don't want my boner poking you anytime soon, you better stop saying such things."

I laughed and stroked his hand which was holding mine. "What's your favorite thing to wear?"

"A suit. It's grown on me. Ok, what do you wear for comfort?"

"I parade around in my house naked. I like not wearing anything."

He choked and started coughing violently while I laughed and patted him on the back. "You walk around naked? What if someone comes to visit you?!"

"Relax, caveman. If it's someone close to me, I'll put on shorts and a tank top. If it's someone from work, then I'll probably wear something decent."

Once he felt better, he took a sip of his juice and smirked at me. "What if I was at your door? What would you wear then?"

"Hmm...That's a tough question to answer. Since you're someone I know and someone from work too...I'll probably be topless. Or wearing a bra and lacy panties. Lacy floral panties."

"You'll open the door topless? Hmm, when should I visit you? I'd give anything to see you like that."

"Maybe I'll let you see me like that soon." I smiled at him coyly and traced my bra strap visible through the sheer fabric.

He laughed and then stood up, throwing some bills on the table. "I'll be waiting anxiously for when that time might come. Come on, it's time for our activity."

"Look! There it is." Edward pointed to a big tree with red flowers by the river.

"Edward, that's a tree. With flowers."

He smirked and tugged at my hand, leading me to the tree. "No, not just a tree with flowers. A special tree. They call it the 'Tree of Hearts' around here."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Come on."

We stopped in front of the tree then Edward pulled me to the back of the tree. The middle was hollow, carved in a heart shape. Red flowers coated the outline. It was beautiful.

"Open the box. Go on."

I opened the box and found two black hearts tucked into the cushion perfectly. I gasped and picked up one of the hearts. It fitted perfectly in my palm.

"What do we do now? Why are these hearts black in color?"

"In this activity, it is said around here that these hearts are lifeless right now. We have to breathe life into them." He took the other heart out of the box and closed it.

"How do we do that?" I was so fascinated by the whole concept that I was holding the heart like it was as fragile as a butterfly.

"We drop it in the tree."

"No! It'll be lost."

Edward chuckled and pulled me to him. "No, it won't. It's all part of the activity."

"Ok."

Edward leaned toward the hollow section of the tree and dropped the heart. It fell with a tiny and gentle splash. "Ok, your turn now."

I dropped my heart and it too, ended with a splash. Suddenly, I noticed that our surrounding were surprisingly quiet. I turned around and saw that not a single person was near. In fact, the place was isolated except for Edward and me and that made it so much more romantic and personal. Even the new setting and quiet and warm place evoked new emotions in me and I suddenly found myself craving to be in more places where Edward and I would be alone and there would be not a single soul to interrupt us.

"I had it cleared out so we could enjoy our evening peacefully."

"What are we going to enjoy in the evening after this?"

"What I have stored for us later."

Suddenly, I heard a popping sound come from the tree. I spun around to find the heart resting at the end of a hollow branch carved out from the tree like a pipe. Behind it, the other heart, my heart, also came out. I gasped and snatched the hearts from the branch-like pipe to see that both hearts were red and had an unlikely natural glow to them.

"Wow. This is beautiful, Edward."

"Do you know what the hearts represent now?"

"Yes." I said as a sudden realization hit me. Red color meant they had blood in them. "They now represent life. They're alive now. _We_ made them alive."

"Yes. Now they are our beating hearts."

Edward took the heart that he had dropped into the tree and kissed it and it popped open gently. He motioned for me to do the same to his heart still lying in my hand and it opened to reveal a slip of paper inside. "What are these for?"

"Now, we have to write our names on it. You write your name on my heart and I'll write mine in yours."

The whole idea and what it symbolized was so romantic that I couldn't help but shed a tear on this. Edward was asking me to write my name in his heart and he was writing his in mine. I found this activity, no, this whole projection of love, very romantic, endearing and beautiful. Suddenly, all my insecurities had vanished.

Edward wrote his name on my heart's paper and handed me the pencil. I wrote down my name on the paper and tucked it back inside his heart. I closed it and Edward did the same, handing me my heart. "Put it back inside the velvet box."

I carefully placed both hearts back into the cushion and closed the box.

"Ok, now come on." Edward led me to the river and bent down, touching the water softly as I sat down beside him.

"Now, drop the box." When he saw my horrified expression, he quickly wrapped an arm around me. "I promise it won't sink. Just drop it gently and you'll see."

I dropped the heart, kissing it as I did so. It floated on the water and continued to float far.

Edward pulled me towards him until we were sitting flush against each other, my back to his chest. I laid my head on his chest where his heart was and could listen his heart beat softly and in rhythm to mine.

"Look, the box."

I looked at the box and it was floating and floating, swimming so gently and alone in the river, just as the sun started to set. Edward caressed my hair slowly, holding me lightly as I relaxed in his hold. I kissed his fingers one by one and Edward placed a soft kiss to my temple.

"Why did you want to do this activity, Edward?"

"I just thought that it would be fun since every couple has done it here. They say the river is the most beautiful around here."

"It is. And I did have fun."

"Good. Now we have etched our names on each other's hearts. Now you can't get rid of me."

As I sat there, I wondered how one day had changed my life so much. I got out of the house, planning to sleep with Edward and then leave him, but everything has crashed onto me. I hold a special place for him now. Although I am sure I am not in love with him, I do know that I care for him. Probably more than I've ever cared for anyone else. Today, Edward has made me feel what no other man has. I had a feeling deep down that no other man ever could. Edward had spoiled me for any other man. It was terrifying and romantic all at the same time.

"I won't." I whispered just as the sun set and darkness took over the silent and beautiful place.

We just sat there, little streams of stolen touches and caresses passing between us, as we listened to each other's hearts beating.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with fireworks. I gasped and Edward chuckled softly behind me while I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Do you like the fireworks? I arranged them just so we could enjoy. I know I haven't had a day as relaxing as today and you haven't either."

It was true. I hadn't relaxed as much as I had today. And I loved the fireworks. But what was written in the fireworks was the thing that had surprised me the most.

"I do enjoy the fireworks. But you didn't have to write 'Bella' in them." My name was projected so beautifully that I couldn't help but marvel at the whole prospect. I had seen fireworks before, countless times, but these won the award. These were the best.

"I wanted to." His voice was barely audible as he captured my face in his hands and kissed me softly. HIs tongue collided with mine and I found myself drowning in him. He was everywhere. His scent, his taste and his feel, everything of his had captured me. And I never wanted to let go.

We broke away, panting for breath just as Edward nudged me to see the next firework, fighting to keep a smile. I turned just in time to see "Sexy Lacy Bella" displayed across the sky.

"You had them write 'Sexy Lacy Bella?!"

Even though I was only mock angry at him, I was very surprised. And embarrassed. Very embarrassed.

Edward must've noticed the red blush creeping up on my face. He held my chin and forced me to look at him. "Hey, nobody can see that except you and me. And I wrote that myself and sent it so that it could only be seen when it went up while you were taking a real nap."

That made me marginally better as I kissed him softly and then smirked up at him. "That's okay. Besides, the whole memo seems quite nice. And relatable. Reminds me that I'll probably wear my dark blue lacy baby doll set tomorrow."

Edward's expression changed from amused to surprise as I laughed at him. "You're really going to wear a baby doll while your father sits next to you? What are you going to wear on top of it?"

"A white loose blouse."

"Oh god, help me." He looked at the sky and kissed my head gently before turning me back towards the firework display.

Everything in my life was so peaceful and relaxing that I almost thought that it was a dream. But Edward's arms around me kept me in reality. A beautiful reality.

That night Edward held me as we fell asleep in our embrace. And I couldn't help but let out a tear as sleep took me. A happy tear. A tear that signified that I cared for Edward. And I liked him.

And that was okay.

 **That's it for today, guys! Hope you like this chapter. This chapter has been brought to you so much time later than planned because my internet was not working and the Wi-Fi had completely blocked out. I hope you forgive me for that and I'm really sorry. Leave me some love!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 (MOM)

**Chapter 7,**

 **Welcome back, guys! Here is another chapter for you! I'm so sorry I couldn't post a longer one, don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. It's just that my life is a mess right now. Leave me some love to let me know you enjoyed it!**

I woke up not to the butterfly kisses of Edward that you see in the movies. In fact, I woke up to the sound of a loud crash.

"Fuck, what the hell is your problem, Irina?" That sounded fairly like Edward's voice. Who the fuck is Irina? Why the fuck is he talking to her next to my bed? And why the hell was I expecting Edward's fucking kisses?!

Last night's memories came flooding back to me in a dizzying and painful rush. The dinner, the tree, the fireworks. Then Edward was carefully sliding into my bed in a way so that his erection wouldn't touch me. Most importantly, yesterday's make outs in the car and on the bar hit me like a brick.

Oh no, oh no. I fucking kissed Edward Cullen. But the huge shock was that, I didn't care. I tried to build anger and resent up in me, but could only find contentment and more fucking happiness.

Carefully, I brought my sheets around me even though I wasn't naked, and looked around. Edward had his naked back to me as he sat on the foot of the bed and was cursing loudly into his phone.

"I can't do it right fucking here. She's asleep and I'd be damned if your whining doesn't wake her up."

Can't do what? Cheat on me? Tell me last night was a façade? That he only wanted to steal my company?

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I forced them back. I nearly sighed in relief when I heard his next words.

"No, Irina. I told you, I can't tell her. The news would crush her. She's...I don't know but I can't do it. Tell that to dad, I don't fucking care. I'll see you at the office."

"What news?"

He whirled around, his eyes wide and careful. Like he needed to be careful in delivering me the talk. Did he sack my company in a night? No, that couldn't be. Oh god, please don't let that be the case.

"Bella, I didn't realize you were awake." He reached for me but I swatted his arm away and stood up, dropping the sheets around me to reveal I had been only wearing a tank top and boy shorts.

"I said what news, asshole?"

"Asshole? Why are you calling me that?" Hurt flashed across his face, quickly followed by confusion and anger. Anger, my butt. He dared to be angry and confused at me right now? He doesn't know I'm planning to use my ninja classes on him right now.

"Would you rather I call you honey? Darling? Tell me what the news is."

"Bella, sit down, have some breakfast. I'll tell you all about it if you just sit—

"Tell me about it now! You bastard, you took me to those places last night to romanticize me and earn my trust only to shove it back in my face the next morning!"

"It's not like that, Bella! Will you just listen to me? That way, you can get all the fucking answers you want!"

"Oh, now you have the nerve to yell at me?! Might I remind you, you were the one who was talking about some heart-shattering news! And who was Irina, your skank? Back-up in case I lacked good lay? You know what? I don't even care! Just tell me the god-damn news!"

In a flash, Edward was in front of me and before I could scream or possibly knee him in the balls, he maneuvered my arms behind me and scooped me up in his arms and threw me to the bed. I shot upright and he set his hands firmly on my shoulders, preventing me from moving. He looked into my eyes and with that firm, cold voice used in the office that I knew so well, spoke.

"You are going to listen to what I say. I'm going to tell you everything but first, I expect you to stay silent until I've finished telling you everything. Is that clear, Isabella?"

I was beyond terrified and no matter how much powerful I was, I couldn't bring myself to refuse. I nodded with wide eyes, unsure what he could possibly say that would break me more than I had already been broken in the past.

"Good. You are going to dress yourself first, then you'll come to the dining room and then we'll talk while you get real food in your mouth. Might I remind you, you're hung-over?"

Of course, the 3 champagne bottles I wiped last night. Because of the anger and the sudden emotion of betrayal and anticipation at what horror the news could entail, I had completely forgotten about the painful headache. I massaged my temples, closing my eyes and wishing so desperately for a glass of water. Most of all, I just wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Here, take this." He pressed some Advil and a glass of water and I quickly swallowed it before washing it down with water. I felt marginally better.

"Now, you're going to freshen up and come down to the dining room where I'll tell you everything and you'll listen to it peacefully and like a civilized person. Do you understand?"

I wasn't so sure about the civilized and peaceful part but I figured I could easily dodge that as long as I could just hear this 'crushing' news.

"Okay. But promise me Edward, that you are going to tell me everything."

"I promise, Bella, even if the truth will break you."

"Enough of that. I have been broken enough in the past and have endured more than you."

"Why? Did something bad—

"I'll meet you in the dining room." I strode toward the bathroom and slammed it shut behind, hoping that it conveyed the message loud and clear. He wasn't wanted in my bedroom anymore.

After having a relaxing bath and dressing in a smooth white blouse and a dark maroon velvet skirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired but firm. I needed to look strong. Today was the day, we would land in Venice. I paired my outfit with a pair of black heels and put on red lipstick. I would be visiting the offices today and the day after tomorrow, we would successfully hold the merger, followed by a party in honor of the both offices. I had to look regal and strong and made of stone. Cold and unwilling. The sweet and joyful Bella Edward saw yesterday had to be removed. She had no place in this cut-throat world.

Not after what Edward did. Not after Sheena, Marina, Serena, whatever her name was.

I made my way down the corridor, nodding at the attendants and the other office people, flying with us but resting on the other side of the plane. As I made my way towards the dining room reserved only for the V.I.P, I saw Edward already seated at the table in the farthest corner. I made my way towards him, all the while chanting a dozen prayers in my head and putting a newly constricted firewall around my heart.

 _So easy._

Edward stood up and got around to the seat across from him, pulling it out for me, reminding me of the last time he'd done that. This time I didn't smile.

"Hey, you look better."

"I am. Why don't we just get to the point? No need to beat around the bush."

Edward smiled. "I think we agreed on breakfast?"

Caught. Bastard. Pain in the ass.

"Fine, whatever." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Now now, we have to be civilized. You promised me, Bella." The jerk was smirking. To be honest, I'd take his cockiness and bratty self any time with my own, but today, I just wasn't into it. I mean, for all I know, after 10 minutes, I would be hearing company-stealing news, right?

I sighed. "I'm not up for your arrogance, Edward." I waved to one of the flight waitresses and she came over.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. What would you have today?"

"Kelly, I think I told you, it's Bella. And I'll have one mushroom and cheese omelet, one Mocha Latte and a chocolate doughnut, if that's all right?"

"Coming right up, Bella. What will you have, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'll have the same, Kelly." She blushed and smiled at him, while he just smirked and winked at her.

Jerk.

Edward turned towards me and clasped his hands in front of him, looking at me directly. I stared back, wondering if he was going to tell me the news right now.

I shouldn't have had expectations from the asshole.

"Now, how about we discuss our plans for the day?" He checked his watch and grinned at me.

I thought about breaking his teeth. White, and all shiny when they should be black for the devil.

"We're about to land in 2 hours. How about we explore Venice, get something to eat, go shopping, whatever you want. Then, of course, at 8:00, we have to go to the club. How does that sound?"

"Utterly and terribly ridiculous. How could you think after all that happened in the morning, I'll still go out with you? Forget it, asshole. You had your chance, you lost it."

"Bella, nothing happened this morning. Irina's my secretary. She was telling me some decisions my father made yesterday and wished for you to know. I think they're too hard for you but if you want to know, I'll gladly tell you. But know this, we are not planning to steal your company, neither is I two-timing you, so you'd better get all those nasty thoughts from your head."

Okay, that news comforted me so much. But all things aside, I can't trust him. I mean, sure, with the hazy mood of yesterday, all reckless and silly things I did were out of lust but I was sensible now. I couldn't trust Edward Cullen, of all people.

But there was also something else of Edward that was bothering me. Since this morning, I had never seen him so...miserable. He constantly kept rubbing his face, taking deep breaths, tugging at his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. I assumed these were the things he did when he was tired or frustrated. Even now, there was something exhausting about the way his shoulders sagged.

Business could do that to you. Trust me, I know.

But still, Edward had said that the news would be tough on me, right? I could already see the toll it had taken on Edward. But I couldn't exactly afford to be vulnerable right now.

Edward must have seen the firm resolve on my face because his face fell and he averted his gaze. I was shocked and surprised to feel a painful stab in my chest.

Not good, man. Definitely not good.

Finally, he looked up at me with a sad smile and reached across the table to take both of my hands into his.

Dude, you have no idea how nervous I was for this stupid news. And how much drama was going on for it.

"Bella, you know that both of companies are basically founded because of the people, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, everything we do, all the decisions we make, are practically based on our people. So what?"

"Both of our companies have received 2% vote for the merger while the rest of the 98% are against the merger of our corporate. My father called your dad today and an urgent meeting has been scheduled today. It's possible that the merger won't be able to take place."

No way. This couldn't be happening. We had never, in our whole career, gotten so much disagreement from our people. But okay, considering all the circumstances to which this conversation could've turned out to be, this wasn't that bad.

After all, this was just a merger. We could fix this, mend this, I know we can.

Hopefully.

"Okay, this isn't that big of a problem. What else?"

This kind of stuff happened in businesses, Bella. This is just an obstacle, a very hard obstacle.

Like a hard-on.

 _What?! Where did that come from?_

I think I'm officially crazy right now.

"I'm afraid it is, Bella. Due to this unexpected hate from our people, both of our companies have suffered from a blue code. Things are really bad in Venice, Bella."

I gasped. This couldn't be happening. This _can't_ happen. My father and I have worked for almost 9 years on our corporate. All that blood, sweat and dirt can't be wasted, can it?

We had 3 codes. We had already suffered from a green code, which was the amount of resent we got from the people. Most green codes usually led to a...

No. Please, no.

"Edward, please don't say that—

"Yes Bella, 37.85% of our employees have resigned."

Oh my fucking god. This was a blue code, where our employees leave. At least a red code hasn't been received. I didn't know what I'd do then. A red code was caused by a blue code. It is when most of the board is conflicted and our company goes slack.

So basically, we were safe. For now.

But I still couldn't understand the sudden shock I had gotten. I mean, my life had been going pretty well, great even. Then all of a sudden, this? A green code _and_ a blue code? All in _one_ day?!

This was all too much. Too much for me to handle, too much for my dad—

Oh my god.

What about my dad? I had completely forgotten about him. My dad was a very sensitive person. How would he be handling this news? Most importantly, how _is_ he _now_?

"Okay, Edward. Is there anything else?" I asked shakily.

 _Please don't let there be anything else._

 _Gosh, this had turned out to be the worst. Just yesterday, I was all smiles and giggles and look at me now. A perfect mess._

When I looked up at Edward, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. It was my turn to tightly hold his hands. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, y-your father, h-h-he's in the hospital. He has suffered from a panic attack."

I stood up, knocking over my whole cup of coffee. It should've burned but I didn't even feel it.

It was like my world had shut down, my body had shut down. My brain had given up. I just knew one thing, could register one thought:

I couldn't lose him. Not after how my mom died. I just can't bear the loss of him.

I faintly remember someone screaming. Was it me? I don't remember. Then several more gasps and a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and lifting me up. Edwards, maybe? I don't remember.

Then everything went black.

 **I'm sorry but this was an important turn in this story. Trust me.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 (MOM)

**Heyy guys! I'm back with another chapter although chapters from now on will be shorter than the ones before.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.  
Leave me some love in the end! P.S: The unknown 'guest' who's complaining about my English can back off now. I won't change it. If my reviewers have any problem with it, they can mention it. Thank you!**

Warm hands brought me back to life as I was carried in someone's arms. I couldn't process where we were going, did we reach Venice? This is foolish, I'm being carried around for no apparent reason. In a moment, I'll wake up and come to my senses then I'll just go about my business until I receive the email containing the contract of the merger from my dad and then

My dad.

Almost instantly, the memories of what happened before I passed out came back in a dizzying and painful rush. Oh my god, my dad. My company. All the efforts me and my dad made for the rising world-wide corporate...

Which is hanging on a thread.

I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I had to get to my dad. I had to comfort him, hell, who was I kidding? Fuck comfort, I had to grovel and beg on my knees for him to not leave me alone in this cut-throat world. To not let it swallow me.

I wanted to slip away from this world and just dissolve into darkness. But I couldn't. I think that smooth, velvet voice tethered me to this world. H ewas whispering, why was he whispering?

"Ssshh Bella, it'll all be over in a few seconds. Just relax. We'e not gonna hurt you, okay? Relax, baby."

Baby. I found myself loving that name.

Oh. Baby. Did that mean Irina loved it too? Who was Irina? Oh, that skank.

My thoughts were going a mile per second. I had to stop and do as that smooth, velvet voice told me to do. I had to focus on my breathing and then I had to relax. My shoulders slumped and I fell back against dozens of soft and fluffy cushions.

But before I could protest that I needed to see my dad, before I could wail and cry and scream at the prospect of him leaving me, something sharp pierced me and I fell back into darkness.

I woke up this time to actual butterfly kisses from Edward on my neck. I smiled without thinking and then looked around to see I was in my room. Edward was sitting in a chair beside my bed and I had an IV in my hand.

"Oh god, I was so worried about you, Bella. Are you okay? Do you need water? Something to eat? Oh god, you didn't have breakfast, didn't you? I'll get you some. Do you need me to push up your pillows a little bit

"Edward, I just need you to sit here beside me and shut your mouth." I croaked. My throat was really dry and hurt like a son of a bitch. Edward noticed that and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"And some water will be good too, smart-ass."

"Ok, ma'am." He placed a kiss on my forehead and I was shocked to realize that I was about to move my head up to meet his lips with mine. Foolish, foolish Bella.

After a while, he returned and I gulped down the water in one go. "Slow down, hot-shot."

"Shut up."

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

He put on a fake doctor voice and said authoritatively, "All in your best interests, Miss swan."

We both laughed and it was good to laugh again after such a tiring day. With a jolt, I realized that I still hadn't contacted my dad.

"Edward, my dad-

"I know. He's still in the ICU but doctors said that he can be moved to a regular floor in 3 days."

I nearly fell back asleep in relief and joy. If someone didn't know about my situation, they'd wager I'd gotten a giant cookie and gone to cookie heaven.

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to his doctor."

He was so sweet. I couldn't believe I could ever doubt this guy.

But I had to be careful.

Just then, Edward held up a large tray filled with soup, roast beef and fish cake sticks (my favorite).

"Food! Now, I know you'll tell me you don't feel like eating but I'm afraid I have he authority to feed you forcefully." He winks and wags his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I narrow my eyes at him playfully and smirk at him, "Oh yeah? You'll feed Bella Swan forcefully?"

"Oh yes, I will. And don't try me, Bella."

"In fact, I'm starving, Edward. And I'd love to eat the feast you prepared for me."

"Well, that's good. I can never refuse you now, anyways."

He probably meant it as a joke and I should've treated it with the same eye roll I gave every else boy who tried to flatter me but I couldn't understand why my heart did that little flutter.

And I couldn't understand why I kissed him after.


	9. Chapter 9 (MOM)

**Hey guys! This is another chapter of Mistress of Mine! Leave me some love at the end.**

 **This chapter will be full of angst, I've warned you.**

The kiss started slow but turned into passionate as I devoured Edward with the passion of a billion suns. Edward was the same too, he grabbed my hair and pulled me onto his lap, licking my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly let him in, basking in his taste and forgetting for a minute what I told myself since I was 23. I didn't find it in myself to care about the defenses falling around me in crumbling pieces. I couldn't concentrate on anything, except Edward.

It was hypnotic.

But the blonde coming in broke the perfect spell, broke our perfect little bubble.

"Edward, you're here! I was looking for you. What're you doing with _her?"_

She said 'her' like I was some kind of insect. I'd show her for interrupting my hot make-out session. But something about the way she looked at Edward rubbed me off the wrong way.

I turned my head from Edward's neck to get a closer look at this bimbo. She had long shiny golden hair that matched my brown, blue icy eyes that were slightly narrowed at my position and full red lips that were smiling a smile that was 98% forced. Of course, she had to have large boobies that were threatening to pop at any second now out of the tiny little red excuse of a dress she wore. And of course, she had her eyes fixed on the bachelor of New York who was currently nipping at my collarbone and didn't seem to hear the bimbo.

I smirked at her and she cleared her throat. Edward was still moving downwards to my own boobies and I grinned broadly at her. Oh yeah Bimbo, you know what?

It doesn't hurt that the bachelor of New York was currently housing a boner beneath me.

She pouted and then called in a high-pitch voice, "Edward! Honey, the jet has landed at the stopover! I was supposed to come find you, don't you remember?" Then grinning broadly at me, she added, "You said so last night."

Edward froze and looked up at me, probably to see whether I had turned into a mega-bitch or not. Boy, I was balancing on a dangerous edge.

I turned toward the bimbo and asked what I hope came across as snotty since my throat was still sore, "And who are you? Haven't you learned how to respect someone's privacy?"

She sneered and said, "I'm Irina. Edward might've mentioned me. I'm his favorite." She said the 'favorite' part by winking at Edward and he tensed more at her voice.

"Oh, you mean his favorite out of his harem? Nice job, Edward." I looked at him, seething with anger and on the edge of sobbing controllable.

Edward started to speak, possibly to give more of his lame excuses but I cut him off. "Don't come near me again, Edward." I leaned in and whispered angrily in his air, "Have fun in your life. Seeing as you have destroyed mine." And then my voice broke, "I can't believe I ever thought that I could trust you, least of all like you."

"Bella, it's not like-"

"Save it, asshole."

I got off of him and pointed to the door, "Get out and take your slut with you."

She glared at me but came and snatched Edward by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

And then I broke into sobs, feeling lonely for the first time in my whole life.

 **Part 2 will be up later in the night guys! Leave me some love!**


	10. Chapter 10 (MOM)

**CHAPTER 10,**

 **Hey guys! So I know this story has been neglected for quite some time but I promise, I was only working on the next chapters. Unfortunately, this story is not yet beta ed, so you'll have to excuse my mistakes.**

 **Leave me some love at the end!**

I hadn't eaten during the whole flight. Edward had finally given up banging on my door after several attempts. He was angry and desperate by the sound of his voice but I had fallen into shut-off mode. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything except that horrible scene when Jacob had shattered everything and every belief I had kept dear to me.

As soon as my jet landed, I headed straight to the offices in Venice and silenced my phone for the rest of the morning. My dad had called me this morning and told me he was fine. After my repeatedly insisting that he tell me the name of the hospital he was admitted in, he finally gave in. I didn't want to alert the rest of the board or company to find my dad. My dad was the CEO, once people realized he no longer was appropriate for this job, the Cullens would take over my company and corporate and I'd end up with a quarter for the the rest of my life. I visited my dad and although he looked pale, he was fine by Charlie swan-analyzing. At the end of my fourth hour with my dad, he blackmailed me into going back to the office. The day progresses completely peaceful.

But then guess what happens?

My phone was blowing up all afternoon. Edward had sent many apologizing texts and voice mails but sadly, I had moved on. I admit I'd regretted fucking a guy just after making out with Edward, but I had to get my mind off him. It only worked for a couple of hours but again, as I was sitting in my office trying to work, I was reminded of emerald eyes.

I was being pathetic, but I couldn't help it. Edward was the first one since... _him._ And I had willingly fallen into the game of commitment, jealously, sadness and crying over Ben and Jerry's ice cream again. Being near Edward was like being near your favorite person, the comfort it brings you. I felt safe, protected with him.

His touch made me go crazy and I knew I wanted him but I couldn't. He was my working partner now and it would disrupt the office environment. Not to mention, I was fairly certain that once I got a taste of him, he would be insatiable to me. More than he was now. And that was asking more trouble than I was in now.

Just when I was about to give up, Edward barged into my office, looking breathless and sweaty, clutching some files and papers in one hand. Edward looks over at where I'm standing by my floor-to-ceiling window and I stare at him.

"What the fuck, Bella? I have been calling you for almost 5 hours! What has gotten into you? You're not answering my calls, my texts, you ran out from the airport like something was chasing you!"

"You are chasing me! What do you take me for, Edward? A call-girl? One moment, you're making out with me and then the next moment, your slut walks in because apparently, you thought you could have 2 ducks at the same time?!"

Edward looked like I'd slapped him. With a belt.

"Alright, I admit I may have given Irina my number last night when you were recovering but that's it. I didn't expect her to want some so quickly. I was just trying to be polite."

"Seriously? That's all you have to say for romancing me all week? Great excuse, Edward. I'll take you back." I say sarcastically. He already got to me once, I couldn't let his romantic and sexual notions destroy my life again.

"You know what, Bella? You know you want me, but this little head of yours, is just way too stubborn for you to let a man into your life. A real man." He stalks towards me and once again, I'm lost in a searing kiss as our tongues battle for dominance. He pulls my hair from my bun and starts to kiss my neck. My arms go around him naturally but then he pulls away.

"Guess it's too late, Bella. I'm already in your life. Just you wait, I'll make it a complete mess."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I'm really, really really so sorry. I mean it. Please forgive me! I swear I'll try posting more frequently. And, I hope you like this chapter. Please forgive my grammar mistakes. I have been working on my tenses mixing together and I think you won't see any in this one.**

 **Once again, come back and read!**

 **Enjoy!**

Before I could comprehend what the fuck happened, Edward walks out of my office. My mind keeps reeling as I try to sit down. I want to cry at him to leave me alone, I want to kiss him and assure him that I'll forgive him. But I also couldn't ignore my conscience, couldn't ignore the part of me that kept warning me to stay away from this deadly game.

Just then, Alice and Rosalie burst into my office, panting wildly. And when they looked at me, their eyes went imperceptibly more wide and they started yelling. I was excited to see them as they'd traveled here in another flight but now they were just panicked and wild.

I wasn't liking it. My office door was open.

"Quit it, guys!"

"Quit it? QUIT IT?!" Rosalie was more nervous than angry and I couldn't bear it.

"What is it?"

"Bella, the board meeting got pushed back to 4:00 pm this afternoon. You haven't completed any of the files and you're a mess! My company has been calling me all morning, demanding audits and files and I don't have any permission slips from you to give them!" Alice shouts.

Holy hell. 4:00 pm? That means I've only got 3 hours. Shit shit shit. Not enough to complete this heap of work on my desk.

"Okay, let me think. I've got it all under control. We'll work together and I'll call my assistant, Angela. It'll be fine. I'll sign those permission slips right away and you can mail them within the next 20 minutes, Alice. Rosalie, would you please call the Cullen's receptionist Irina and ask her to send an email to Edward to tell him to come here right away? He has some of the audits and I'll have to start the work right away."

"Got it." Rosalie and Alice disappear and I get to work straight away. I don't ignore the fact that I'll have to start working with Edward sooner than I expected but I don't let it get to me.

My self-control slips every minute I tell myself these delusional thoughts. And that's proved every time I glance at him, while working and sitting across from each other. And that's really embarrassing since I'm looking at him every two minutes and every time my eyes go up to seek his face, his are already on mine. It's like he feels my attention before even I decide I'm going to look at him and he's already there, ready to burn me out with his intense and lust-filled simmering gaze.

"Why are you lying to yourself, Bella? You do have feelings for me, admit it. You keep denying our desires for each other and it's causing a lot of discomfort for both us. Why are you doing this?"

Because I'm afraid that if I give in to these feelings of desires, you won't be just a satisfied fuck for me. You'll be more. And I've heard about your reputation and I'm afraid that if I fall for you, I'll fall back down into the hole I try so hard to keep myself from.

And that I'm afraid that you'll be another Jacob Black for me.

But I don't say these thoughts out loud. I'm afraid to be vulnerable in front of him and luckily, I don't have to. Just then, my secretary, Angela, bursts in through the door and clasping those papers in her hands, she rushes over and adjusts her glasses before setting them down on the table between Edward and I.

But along with creating a diversion for my reply to Edward, she also brings bad news.

"Bella, the board of director has called both you and Edward to the meeting. Now."

"What meeting? The meeting isn't supposed to be until 4:00 clock." Edward has a frown on his face, and I know why. We've only completed half of the work we were supposed to do, and now we have to present it.

"The directors changed the time. It seems that they keep doing that." Angela pushes back her glasses and smiles at me. I smile back, but the smile is more forced.

"What is it with them and having everything too early?" Edward growls. He stands up and looks at me, and for a second, I'm terrified that he'll want to hash it out right now in front of Angela and I'll be in sobs in 3 minutes. But he sighs and turns away, running a hand through his hair, clearly upset.

He turns to me, eyes closed, and I feel partly relieved and angry with myself. "Bella, I have to get dressed. I'll try to complete the work more but we really don't have much time. 20 minutes, at the least. I'll see you in the conference room." With that, he turns on his heel and strides out of the room.

Angela raises a brow but keeps wisely silent, sensing my nearing outburst. Thankfully, I gather myself and work a little bit more, then get dressed and head to the conference room, Angela talking to the head of finance department on the phone behind me. I hope all the heads of the departments can be present today. It's been a bad day for the company, with the codes and all the rushed meetings.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Swan. Please have a seat." Aro, ever the server of the Cullen family, can't help but add this little comment with his greeting. "Edward came here 5 minutes ago."

"Well, what can I say about early goers? I like to be on time." Aro flushes and I grin at Billy, who's grinning at me. Billy's my dad's oldest friend and they were the ones who built this corporate with their blood and sweat.

The mention of Billy sends me into another round of memories and once again, I'm lost. I can't see anything other than his face, and the moment when all my dreams and beliefs shattered into nothing but dust.

Angela gives me a light shove, and I startle, coming back to reality. Edward stares at me openly and curiously from beside me. He tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow. I shake my head and focus on my presentation, on what I have so far.

"Okay, so we already know that both of the companies involved in this merger have suffered from a blue and a green code. The total amount of non-affirmative votes on this merger from our customers is 92.48%. This is a green code and is usually dealt with broadcasting of our merger's profits and sneak peaks of this merger's products in the major cities. Now, the arrangement of the products can be done within a week. Edward and I have agreed that the products can be broadcasted with full commercials by the end of the next week. Therefore, the damage control will be complete and covered by the end of February." Several members, including Billy, nodded appreciatively and scribbled something down. Aro was talking quietly with Edward and Edward kept nodding and then looking in my direction. I continued.

"Then we have the matter of our blue code. The total amount of the employees that have resigned is 37.85%. If we divide that, each company has suffered a loss of 18.925% employees, 7.1 being female and 11.25 being male. Now, normally, a blue code would be dealt by open interviews for new candidates all across the globe. But since the merger is about to take place the following September, we don't have much time to train candidates. So Edward and I have agreed that the best way to deal with this would be to combine our offices and remaining employees for the completion of this merger."

Every brow in the room is raised and the silence is terrifying. I've made plenty of bold and successful decisions in the board room but never one this bold. I know my company will do it without a moment's hesitation. It's Aro, Eleazar and Marcus that I'm worried about, the ones on the Cullen's board. Finally, Eleazar speaks.

"And how do you suggest we combine these companies, Bella?"

I've always liked Eleazar. He always was neutral at the right times and supportive and demanding at other. Still, the answer to this question needs to be given carefully.

"Set up a main combined office in Venice. That's the main branch and will help a lot in the broadcasting and advertising. Since my father is currently unwell, I could easily manage the office while Edward can manage the office in Paris." I purposefully kept this from him because I knew he would try to follow me and this was a critical time. With all the codes and my father, if we added a secret office relationship to the mess, I'm afraid we might get a red code.

But as usual, Edward doesn't disappoint me.

His gaze is harsh and challenging but brimming with what I saw earlier in my office.

"No, how about Bella and I both manage the main office? It will be quite big and difficult to handle, since it's the main branch. Meanwhile, my dad could go to Paris. That would be more reasonable, since I already know half of the employees here and have started half the work.'

Aro and Marcus both nod thoughtfully and to my despair, so do Billy, Victoria and Maggie. Carlisle pats Edward gently on the back and Edward grins at him. Only Eleazar is silent, watching me carefully as if he knows what's going on inside.

I start to open my mouth to protest, provide some rebuttal against Edward, when he looks at me.

And he puts his hand on my thigh.

And I'm lost.

The feeling of his hand puts me in a coma, thinking back to Jacob all the while silently begging Edward to touch me more.

His gaze is hard and impenetrable but he squeezes my thigh and in that brief moment, I see the vulnerability, concern and hope in his eyes beneath all those layers. He thinks I'll refuse this collision working but he's wrong.

For once, in my life, I know I'm doing something wrong.

And twice in my lifetime, I'm about to do it.

I don't know why but I don't care.

"Agreed."

 **Leave me a review?**

 **Love ya!**


End file.
